


Once, Maybe Twice?

by Ryo Hoshi (Hoshi_Ryo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Post-Game(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_Ryo/pseuds/Ryo%20Hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their reward for helping defeat Lord English was a chance to live again, but when you're Latula and Mituna, and know your post-Scratch selves never even got to meet, there's some doubts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once, Maybe Twice?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fickle's prompt in the 4th bonus round, which was playlists. Fickle gave _If I Ever Leave This World Alive,_ Flogging Molly, _Red_ , totalspiffage, and _Remember,_ Emilie Auman.
> 
> I think this went a bit weird but hey, I saw Latula ♥ Mituna and felt compelled.

     It was warm in the pile of cuddleplanes as they waited for the Gate to open, and the path to their new, next life to open.  
     "Do you think we will find each other again?" she asked Mituna, his helmet sitting to the side, his fluff of hair tickling her nose and a vague regret that she never did get to know what his hair smelled like, though they had always liked it when he had tucked his head under her chin. His hair was soft, and tickled her nose, and like this he was always so calm and relaxed.  
     "I'm sure."  
     She smiled, lips against his scalp, knowing he could feel it. "Do you think we'll recognize each other?"  
     He laughed a little, too relaxed for more. "I love you."  
     She sighed, feeling a ephemeral sorrow already. "...I love you, too." It was the right word to use now, right?  
     It was the human one, right? And the chances were that they would be reincarnated as humans, not trolls, even though there was a Matriorb again and perhaps, maybe, a chance that their dancestors would contribute, a chance that they would reincarnate the proper troll way as the Descendants of their Descendants.  
     Latula hoped that they would not be unlucky and be split between the species, nor kept apart by time.

_Years later, but not (for certain definitions) too many..._

     Latula worked her way through the crowd at Miskatonic University, still getting used to the new home she had on Earth. She knew she was lucky to have gotten the scholarship and visa to study at one of the old Earth universities, few schools were able to handle trolls as anything more than brief exchange students and there was a lot of competition for the limited seats available for trolls as foreign students.  
     It was strange being on a planet where it was safe to be out while the sun was out, and whose nights were darker than the troll homeworld ever was, when you traveled away from the cities.  
     She wondered a little if she would run into any of her fellow troll students on the first day of classes, though. She knew she had adapted nearly as quickly to Earth's light patterns as Porrim, her blockmate, but Porrim was in the biology program and she was doing a prelaw plan, studying human and troll psychology in preparation for a career in interplanetary law.  
     It was by sheer accident she ran into another troll, sending books to the ground.  
     He was tall, Goldblood-handsome and leaving what a glance at the sign told her was the technology building. She couldn't help the feeling that she had met him before, and the feeling (and her blush) intensified as she took in his bi-colored eyes, twin horns, and fluffy head of hair.  
     "Oh, I'm sorry..." She knelt down to help pick the books up. "I'm Latula Pyrope."  
     He smiled, and her heart skipped a beat as she noticed his own blush. "Mituna Captor."  
     "...Any chance I can take you out later?"

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody actually wants to see more, comment with who/what you're interested in and I'll see what pings me.


End file.
